


[podfic] deus ex sandwich

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: genrenommer asked: Kirk/Spock/Uhura. Transporter malfunction bodyswapping leads to a threesome.I will tell you right now, this did not lead to a threesome





	[podfic] deus ex sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deus ex sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887762) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 

** **

**Title: [deus ex sandwich](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887762) **

**Author: ** ** [queenklu](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/) **

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot

**Pairing:** Gen

**Length:** 00:03:28 

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/02%20\(ST_xi\)%20_deus%20ex%20sandwich_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
